Shadow in My Eye
|singers = AVANNA |producers = CawerP (music, lyrics, video) * Ashy (illustration) |links = }} Background "Shadow in My Eye" is an original English VOCALOID song featuring AVANNA. The singer laments about one of the symptoms of schizophrenia; hallucinations. Lyrics Tick tack Do you hear the clock? It's hitting 10 PM He knocks on the door Just pretend Pretend, that he went to work Although he wasn't at work He is here In your bed Where you're staring at He accepts you like you are Even if you crushed his car He's loving you So loving you But when he's mad It seems so new "Alone, alone, alone, alone You're alone!" ("You're alone") You're alone, yeah You're alone Now listen when he sings: "I am here But I'll disappear Disappear from your sight You will cry But I know that you will be alright Be alright when I'm gone 'Cause I'm coming back one day May it also be the next day I am here But I'll disappear Disappear from your sight You will cry But I know that you will be alright Be alright when I'm gone 'Cause I'm coming back one day And it'll only be us two, kay?" Tick tack Do you hear the clock? It's hitting 3 PM He's right next to you Just pretend Pretend, that it's commonplace He is always in this place Doing things Normal things Natural happening He accepts you like you are Even if you crushed his car He's loving you So loving you But when he's mad It seems so new "Alone, alone, alone, alone You're alone!" ("You're alone") You're alone, yeah You're alone Now listen when he sings: "I am here But I'll disappear Disappear from your sight You will cry But I know that you will be alright Be alright when I'm gone 'Cause I'm coming back one day May it also be the next day I am here But I'll disappear Disappear from your sight You will cry But I know that you will be alright Be alright when I'm gone 'Cause I'm coming back one day And it'll only be us two, kay?" "I am here" "Always here" "You're alone" "So alone" 2x Who're you talking to? Have you nothing else to do? "I am here But I'll disappear Disappear from your sight You will cry But I know that you will be alright Be alright when I'm gone 'Cause I'm coming back one day May it also be the next day I am here But I'll disappear Disappear from your sight You will cry But I know that you will be alright Be alright when I'm gone 'Cause I'm coming back one day And it'll only be us two, kay?" "I am here But I'll disappear Disappear from your sight You will cry But I know that you will be alright Be alright when I'm gone 'Cause I'm coming back one day May it also be the next day I am here But I'll disappear Disappear from your sight You will cry But I know that you will be alright Be alright when I'm gone 'Cause I'm coming back one day And it'll only be us two, Okay?" "I am here" "Always here" "You're alone" "So alone" 2x External links * Package (off vocal, lyrics, VSQ and MP3) * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring AVANNA ⚠